


It Was Always You

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: An enchanted item sends Hermione to someone from her past, but is she right where she’s supposed to be?





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/gifts).



                                                                                                                     

* * *

 

MU 08  
Prompt: Hermione is being proposed to by Ron, but she’s not quite sure what to say. As she inspects the engagement ring he presents, it turns out to be a Portkey that delivers her to someone who just might be a better match for her. (*Admin Note: Please still make sure to include the summer theme with this)  
Pairing(s): Hermione/Dean Winchester, Hermione/Sherlock Holmes, Hermione/Kylo Ren  
Crossover Universes: Supernatural, Sherlock, Star Wars  
Suggested Kinks: Adventure, Humor  
Squicks: None  
Additional Notes: I’m not picky with this one...let your muse run wild!

Molly Weasley paused for a moment. Looking out of the window from the kitchen, she saw her family growing before her eyes. She couldn’t be happier, but something about the ring box she held in her apron concerned her. Her eyes found Hermione outside with Harry, talking as she set the table, while her son was at the other side of the yard with his brothers. Ron had told her that he planned on proposing to Hermione today, even though they had not been dating very long. Her concern was that she could plainly see how different the pair was.

Molly sighed as she pulled the ring box from her apron. Opening the box, she placed it on the counter. She pointed her wand to the ring, making it a portkey, but it would take her to the person she was meant to be with. If she didn’t leave, then no one would have to know. Finishing the spell she placed the box back in her apron. She turned around and found Arthur standing behind her.

“Molly, what did you do?” He asked, looking at her knowingly.

“What needed to be done,” Molly replied. “You see what I see as well.”

Authur frowned slightly, but nodded in agreement. The Weasley parents wanted all of their children to be happy, even if Hermione and Ron weren’t together.

“So Hermione, how’s everything going with Ron?” Harry questioned.

“It’s alright,” Hermione shrugged. “It’s only been a month or two.”

“Alright?” Harry frowned, before casting a quick glance over at Ron. “Shouldn't it be more than alright?”

Hemione paused placing items on the table, “I- I don’t know. Maybe we just need more time?”  
Harry watched Hermione proceeded back to what she had been doing. He frowned as he began realizing maybe his best friends shouldn't be together. “Yeah, more time.”

As the afternoon passed, the family swam in the lake near the house after a game of Quidditch. The Weasleys were all just sitting down to eat as Ron took Hermione's hand, pulling her to the front of the family table. Hermione gave a wide-eyed glance to Harry to see if he knew what was going on. Harry simply shrugged in response.

“Hermione, I know we haven’t been together very long, but I have realized- well, I think I have always been in love with you,” Ron spoke, stumbling over his words slightly.

“I think we would make great partners, and maybe one day, parents. So I guess what I am really trying to say, or ask here, is, will you marry me?”

Hermione froze as Ron placed the ring in her hand, but before she could speak at all, the ring began pulsing in her palm. She looked around the table. Mrs. Weasley was giving her a sad smile, unlike the rest of the Weasleys, who looked shocked as she disappeared from sight.

__________________________________________________________________

“Sammy, I got a cold one,” Dean called out walking back to the main room of the bunker.

“Great, I need a break,” Sam replied, leaning back in his chair.

He grabbed the beer bottle from his brother's hand. Kicking his feet up on the table, Dean took a seat across from him.

“I don't know why you're even doing research,” Dean said, taking a drink of beer. “We should go fishing, or I don't know, anything. There’s a lake not far from here.”

“Are you sure you aren't possessed?” Sam questioned.

“No,” Dean frowned taking a drink. “Things have been quiet.”

“Don't say that!” Sam exclaimed.

“Why?” Dean frowned at him.

“Dean you know something like that gets said, then something weird happens,” Sam answered.

Just then, a flash of light shone in the bunker, as someone appeared inside, landing on the floor. The two men turned, looking at the person, before reaching for their pistols.

“Had to say it, didn’t you,” Sam muttered as they both stood over the woman with the guns trained on her.

“Ow, that really bloody hurt.”

Dean lowered his gun, hearing the familiar voice.

“Uh- Hermione?” Dean questioned.

Hermione paused, looking up to the voice that had just spoken. She looked relieved, seeing two familiar faces before her.

“Dean. Sam, Thank god it's only you two,” Hermione replied, letting her head rest back on the floor.

Dean smirked, leaning over the witch laying on the floor.

“Not that I am complaining sweetheart, but what are you doing here?” Dean questioned, meeting her confused look.

“Better question,” Sam spoke up, tucking his gun in the back of his jeans. “How did you get inside?”

“That’s a really good question.” Hermione held out her hand to Dean, who took it, pulling her to her feet. “One I would like an answer to as well.”

“Well, what was happening before you appeared?” Sam questioned.

“My boyfriend was proposing to me,” Hermione answered as realization passed over her face. “The ring was a portkey.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Portkey?” The brothers asked at the same time.

“Which one would you like answered first?” Hermione asked, glancing between them, before answering without waiting for them to speak. “A Portkey is an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location. Why here? I’m not sure.”

“The Boyfriend?” Dean spoke up.

“We’ve only been dating for a few months. I don’t know why he thinks proposing is a good idea, but the portkey pulled me away.” Hermione sighed slightly, placing her hands on her hips. “Honestly though, I am relieved it happened.”

Sam caught the smile and look of relief on Dean’s face. The three of them had a history, Dean and Hermione more than anything. The pair had been perfect for one another as teenagers, but Bobby threatened Dean within an inch of his life after he found Dean kissing Hermione one summer. Hermione was Bobby Singer’s goddaughter, and after the man passed it had been hard for Hermione to come back. Sam knew that even now, Dean always had a soft spot for Hermione.

Hermione's cell phone rang. She grabbed it, answering it quickly when she saw it was Harry calling.

“Hello?”

“Hermione where are you? What happened?” Harry asked worriedly.

“I am-“ Hermione paused, realizing she didn’t actually know where she was. “Where am I exactly?” She questioned, looking to the brothers.

“Lebanon, Kansas,” Dean answered.

“I am in Lebanon, Kansas. In the United States,” Hermione replied to Harry. “Can anyone tell me why?”

“No dear, no one here knows why.” Mrs. Weasley spoke up from the background. “We will get you another portkey, but it will take a few days. Are you with friends?”

“Yes, I am with some old friends of mine, Dean and Sam Winchester,” Hermione replied.

“Okay dear, we will work on getting you home, but we’re glad to know you’re with friends.” Mrs Weasley informed her.

“Well I guess that’s settled,” Harry spoke into the phone. “I’ll give you a call as soon as we know anything, and Ron said he loves you.”

“Uh, okay, talk to you soon,” Hermione replied, before hanging up the phone.

She overlooked the I love you comment from Ron. Placing her phone back in her pocket, she turned her gaze to the brothers.

“Do you mind some company for a few days?”

“Not at all, you’re family,” Sam smiled stepping forward and giving her a hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you both too,” Hermione replied before turning to Dean, wrapping her arms around his neck as well. Hermione honestly felt relief as Dean’s arms come around her back, holding her tight. “I’m just sorry it’s been so long,”

“Don’t worry about,” Dean replied. ”We understand.”

Hermione let go of him, taking a seat at the table, noticing all the paperwork. “Do the two of you have a case?”

“No, I was just doing research,” Sam said, taking a seat. “Dean was talking about taking a break. Saying there’s a fishing spot or lake not far from here.”

Hermione's brow furrowed glancing at Dean, “Have you been possessed?”

Her question caused Sam to burst out laughing as Dean's face turned blank.

“Oh, that’s the same thing I asked.” Sam laughed.

“I am capable of fun. Thank you both very damn much.” Dean replied crossing his arms.

Hermione and Sam simply shared a look that disagreed with Dean’s words. “You both suck, we’re leaving in the morning for the lake!”

“Dean, I have nothing to wear!” Hermione exclaimed, laughing.

“Fine, we’ll stop at the store, but we’re going!” Dean said, turning and walking out of the room.

“Are you sure he is okay?” Hermione questioned, turning back to Sam.

“Yeah, he is lightening up in his old age,” Sam replied with a chuckle. “I’m very proud.”

“Proud of what?” Dean asked, entering the room again with two more beers in his hand. He opened a bottle and handed it to Hermione.

“That you're lightening up in your old age,” Hermione replied with a smile, bringing the bottle to her lips.

Dean frowned, “My old age?”

The pair sitting at the table nodded their heads.

“Need I remind you, Hermione, we’re the same age?” Dean stated, taking a seat at the table.

“No, but I lightened up a long time ago.” Hermione smiled.

She thought in that moment, why hadn’t she come back to see them sooner? The trio sat together through most of the night, talking and catching up before heading to bed.

When Hermione woke the next morning, she went to the kitchen she had seen the previous night, where she also found Dean sitting at the table.

“Morning,” Dean spoke, finishing the last of his coffee before pouring more into the mug.

“Morning,” Hermione smiled, taking a seat.

“Want some?” He motioned to the coffee.

“Yeah,” Hermione answered, as he proceeded to pour her a mug. “What time are we leaving?”

“In about an hour,” Dean said, glancing at the clock on the wall. “Sam’s already up throwing stuff in the car, and we are stopping to grab some things from the store too.”

“Sounds great to me.” Hermione met his eyes. “How have you been, Dean?”

“Can’t complain, but most things are the same,” Dean answered with a shrug.

Hermione felt a small smirk pull at her lips. Dean was still the same as she remembered, and she was happy he was. Dean laughed slightly before speaking.

“You remember the one summer my dad left us at Bobby’s, and you were there and we ended up leaving all day, only to come back completely covered in mud?”

Hermione laughed out loud, “yes, Bobby scolded all of us, and made us get all the mud off outside before we could come in the house.”

“I believe it then turned into a water war.” Dean replied.

“Yes it did.” Hermione chuckled, finishing her coffee. She got up, placing her cup in the sink, and walked to the door. “I’ll go get ready so we can leave soon.”

“Okay. You know, I think that was the summer Bobby did nothing but yell at the three of us.”

Hermione paused at the door, turning back to Dean, “could you imagine what Bobby would have done to you, had he found out what else happened that summer?”

“You mean if Bobby would have found out about you and me?” Dean questioned with a smirk.

“You would have been a dead man.” Hermione chuckled, walking out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived at the lake. Very few other people were around. They all got out, unloading the Impala. The drive there had been nice; the windows were down and music drifted through the car.

Dean got out walking to the back of the car, “I still see no reason why we needed this. You can swim.”

“It’s a floaty, Dean. You lie in it to relax and tan.” Hermione said taking it from him.

“Hermione, it's a giant duck.” Dean said plainly, grabbing the fishing poles for him and Sam.

“But it’s a cute duck,” Hermione replied, moving it close to Dean’s head. When he moved, it looked as if the duck had kissed his head.

“I’m gonna stab your floatie duck.” Dean replied.

Hermione shrugged, walking away as Dean and Sam followed behind her.

“Funny, how after how long it’s been, she pops back in and it’s like nothing changed. Like she never left.” Sam commented to Dean.

“Yeah, I know.” Dean replied, finding a place on the dock as Hermione put the floatie in the water. She tossed her clothing over by the brothers, floating away on the giant duck.

“You not helping set up?” Sam laughed.

“Nope, you two have got this.” Hermione laughed, floating by as the brothers walked onto the dock looking down at her.

“Really? So how are you getting a beer?” Dean asked, looking over the railing.

“You’re going to be kind enough to hand me one.” Hermione smiled up at him.

Dean simply raised a brow in response, until Sam leaned over dropping one to her.

“Thank you Sam.” Hermione laughed.

The day passed slowly and was truly relaxing. Hermione laid on the float as her gaze drifted over to Dean, watching him behind her sunglasses. She was remembering all the good times with Dean, and even some of the bad times.

She couldn’t help but notice the way her heart beat a little faster every time he turned his gaze to her. She should feel some guilt for this, but she couldn’t. It was in this moment that she realized the path she was taking with Ron wasn’t the correct one. She didn’t feel anything more than friendship for him. She sighed, making her way back to land. She got out of the water, and went to sit between Dean and Sam, who were still fishing on the pier.

“Enjoying your time?” Dean questioned, looking back to the witch.

“Yeah, it’s been relaxing today.” Hermione smiles. “I’ve really enjoyed it with you two.”

“I’m going to go grab another beer, I’ll be back,” Sam said quickly jumping up from his chair.

“You know,” Dean spoke as Sam walked away. “You don’t have to go.”

Hermione froze slightly, meeting his gaze.

“Dean, are you asking me to stay?” Hermione asked quietly.

“I don’t want you to go,” Dean replied. “So yeah, I am asking you to stay.”

Hermione didn’t reply for a moment.

“I think I should take care of something back home first.”

“Dump the boyfriend?” Dean asked bluntly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “That’s a blunt way of putting it.”

“Hey, Dean!” Sam yelled, catching their attention. The pair turned to see Castiel standing by the Impala.

“I guess summer vacation is over?” Hermione chuckled, as she got to her feet.

“Yeah, but I’m glad you’re back.” Dean stood, a placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Keep that up, I might stay forever,” Hermione smirked.

“Damn right you will.” Dean replied. “You’re right where you belong.”


End file.
